twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Mare's Helpful Home Advice
Losing a friend's trust: There is a knock on the door and a mare pony feeling slightly troubled come's in to Mayor's office and needs some advice and trusts Mayor's opinon. This pony knows that Mayor has delt with many problems before and the way she handles them is always considerate but sometimes can make tough decisions when she needs to. But sill loves everypony. The help that she needs is about a frind of her she still cares about but has hurt her feelings in many ways. She doesn't know what to do and needs to know what she should do to make the situation better for everypony. Mayor: "Oh, Hello [https://twitter.com/MLP_Prose @'mlp_Prose'] how can I help you?" Prose: "Oh Madam Mayor I need some advice...Please?" Mayor: "Of course have a seat and some tea.* Indicates the pot on the tea cart.* What is troubling you Prose?" Prose: ' *Pours herself a cup* "Um.. well I know this pony and we used to be friends." * starts fidgeting and then pulls out a knitting needle and yarn* '''Mayor: '"Yes.." '''Prose: "Well, he started being mean to me yelling at me calling me names." *blushes* Mayor: "Oh, Dear.." Prose: ' *knits. to distract herself.* "I told him to go away..and didn't answer my door when he knocked." '''Mayor: '"Very sensible when you are being harassed." '''Prose: "Well he kind of went away for a bit, but now he is back..but he is wearing a fake mustache.." *puts the doily she knitted under her teacup.* Mayor: '''"Oh that is odd What does he want?" '''Prose: "Sighs, to play with me again..what should I do?" Mayor: "Well, [https://twitter.com/MLP_Prose @'MLP_Prose'] you have a couple of choices, You can pretend like you don't know who he is and play with him..I don't recommend that.. Or you could just ignore him like you are doing. This pony broke the trust of your friendship even if he asks for forgiveness. He can't expect things to go back to the way they were. Trust is something you earn through your actions with other ponies." Prose: " *Slips a tea cozy with the the Mayor 's cutie-mark onto the teapot.* But what if he keeps coming over? Mayor: "His actions have shown him to be less than trustworthy..He will have a lot of being extra nice before anypony will trust him again." Prose: *Nods, and puts a doily under the Mayor's teacup.* "I don't like doing that...but mean is mean.." Mayor: '"If he becomes too obnoxious please call the [https://twitter.com/mlp_guardpony @'mlp_guardpony]. Locking your doors and telling his TB's they are not to come over is also recommend. Another thing to remember is that you have other friends don't become so caught up with dealing with the bully you forget to play with them." Prose: *blinks* "Oh that would be terrible..Thank you Mayor'!" ' *hoofs her a quad of knitted socks.* "I have to run now. Goodbye." Mayor: ' *Waves to [https://twitter.com/MLP_Prose @'MLP_Prose] looking at the socks* "Well I guess they will keep me warm in winter. Thank you. 'Prose: ' *Flies off to her home.* "I have a plan now..." The example above, is a scene of not just Mayor and Prose simply interacting and dealing with a problem but is talking about any user that you might have known causing problems in the RP, one that you may even care about but have crossed many lines. It's better not to cause more drama by fighting over it. Rather just let them be, let them prove them selves with actions that they mean to change and earn trust back. Thank you for taking the time to read this, love you ponies! Category:RP Info